Sweet Dreams
by Kaistaer
Summary: Have u ever wondered how it is to be the friend of the digi-gang but not be digidestined? Kasumi has to go thru this, aswell as fancying one of them, she has her band, schoolwork and the bitter pain of her mother's death. What is a girl to do? Please R
1. Lullabies

Sweet Dreams  
______________________________________________________  
AN: Ok, this fic isn't completely based on the WHOLE  
of digimon BUT it is pretty much. Pretend there was  
a friend of the 'digi-gang' and her name is Kasumi.  
She is one of Sora's distant cousins .She's been there   
all the time, a great friend but...she isn't digi-destined.  
Will that always make her feel left out? Ok, u just   
have to read! Naturally I am actually a taiora fan BUT it   
ended in Sorato and there was nothing I could do about it!   
So it isn't a taiora but it aint really a Sorato either?  
Get it? Ok just have a read!  
P.s. Everything here is written by moi!   
This may be a song-fic but the song is written by me!  
It's a sorta lullaby.  
______________________________________________________  
  
....Sweet Dreams......  
  
Sweet Dreams,  
Goodnight.  
Don't let the bed bugs bite.  
  
Nightmares go away,  
coz I'm here to stay,  
by your side.  
  
When you wake up, I'll be there.  
And I'll take care,  
of you.  
  
No need to feel blue,  
Coz I'm here to,  
love you.  
  
All the pain,  
That's been driving you insane,  
Will go away, coz I'll protect you.  
  
Sweet Dreams,  
Goodnight.  
Don't let the bed bugs bite.   
  
Don't be crying,  
Coz I'll be lying,  
Right next to you.  
  
Close your eyes,  
Say bye bye.  
Sweet Dreams.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
Chapter 1 : Lullabies  
That's the lullaby Kasumi sings. Her mother used to sing  
it to her when she was still alive. Whenever Kasumi was  
troubled her mother would always sing that lullaby to her  
before she slept and somehow it seemed to calm her.  
All her friends and people who knew her, knew that she  
always sang that song when she felt sad or was troubled.  
  
At the present moment, Kasumi lay on her bed, re-reading  
one of her manga comic books.  
Her telephone rang and she picked it up, a little reluctantly  
since she was just getting to the best part.  
" Hello?"  
" Oh Hi Kasumi? What's new? "  
Kasumi blushed, she knew the owner of this particular voice.  
" T..Tai! H..hello. Umm..nothing much. " she answered,  
blushing despite the fact that Tai couldn't see her.  
" Okay, I came to...well. I had another fight with Sora. "  
" Oh." her heart sank.  
" What happened? " she asked.  
" Well, I saw this cute hat pin that I thought she would   
like and bought it for her, since it was kinda cheap and  
then I put it in my pocket and went up to Sora's place. I  
went up to her and said 'This reminded me of you' and to   
my suprise I accidently pulled out this metal coin with  
an old woman on it. And then she said 'So, you think I'm   
an old lady huh?' and I said ' no that's no it, I meant to  
give you this.'. I then gave her the original present and  
she looked at it and said ' Oh! So now you think hair is  
too scruffy! ' The original present was a hat pin with a   
girl that looked like Sora with a bad hair day and it said  
'Caution, Bad hair day '. I thought she would like it  
because she always laughs at how her hair always flicks so  
I thought that....anyways she got real mad and drove me  
out of her apartment and threw the hat pin at me and it  
scratched my forehead. " Tai explained.  
" Oh I see. Ouch!"  
" Well anyways I thought it kinda looked like you too soo..  
would you like it? You wear a hat like TK's, and I remember   
that she doesn't wear her hat much anymore soo...do you want  
it? "   
" Umm..I saw that hat pin! It was so funny. I guess I could  
use a hat pin. My hat's pretty boring. I just hope Sora  
wont get mad at me too. " she replied brightly.  
" Great! It'll look great on you! Besides, Sora doesn't   
appreciate those kinda jokes anymore. This previous week   
she's been MEGA moody. Do you know what's wrong? "  
Kasumi blushed at his compliment and blushed EVEN more when  
he asked her what was bothering Sora.  
" U..Um T..Tai? I know what's wrong b..but it's k..kinda  
w..woman's b..buisness?"  
" Oh " was all he could say.  
" Well can I come over? I can give it to you now. Plus I  
kinda want to go through Chem. together. I REALLY don't  
get it! "  
Kasumi chuckled.  
" Yeh you can come over, I'll help you, I've already finished."  
They said goodbye and she hung up.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
The door bell rang and Kasumi hurriedly rushed to get it.  
She opened it to find Tai in his usual t-shirt and ahorts,  
grinning broadly when he saw what she was wearing.  
Kasumi usually woke late in the morning ( especially on week-ends)  
and had only changed her top.She was still wearing her pajama   
bottoms and her skye blue hat that looked like Tk's. Her ocean blue   
tank-top was the only sign to anyone that Kasumi had been awake at   
all.( You can kinda tell she likes blue huh?)  
" Hello Kasumi " Tai grinned.  
Kasumi was confused and then drew her gaze towards herself.  
She blushed.  
" Oh! heh heh sorry! I..."  
Tai just smiled at her stammers and replied warmly  
" That's the thing I love about you, You like to be comfortable."  
She blushed even more and was starting to resemble a tomato.  
Even her light nutmeg hair seemed to blush red at the tips, or  
that could have been the sunlight.  
Suddenly she spotted a slim scar on his forehead and it was  
Tai's turn to blush.  
" Is that were...?" she left it hanging.  
Tai's immediate reaction was to cover it up with his hand and  
laugh sheepishly.   
They both laughed for awhile.  
" Aiyah! What are we doing outside!. Come in,Come in! "  
Kasumi realised and they both toppled in to her apartement.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Tai glanced at her hat, and then pulled out the hat pin from his   
trouser pocket.  
" Here let me put it on for you." he gestured,coming towards  
Kasumi.  
" Oh! Okay " she blushed.  
He slowly eased the pin in her hat and then fumbled a bit and  
then yelled  
" Done! ".  
" Wow! It really suits you! You look really cute!" Tai exclaimed.  
" R..really?" Kasumi stuttered,taken aback by Tai's outbursted  
compliment. He stared at her with glee.  
" Of course! Does this face look like it lies? huh?" he pointed  
to his own face and because of his stupid expression Kasumi  
giggled and answered  
" Yes! It does!".  
He frowned which made Kasumi laugh harder.   
" Kaaasssuuummmiii.....I'll take it back" Tai teased.  
She stopped laughing.  
" The hat pin or the compliments? " she asked.  
" Both" he grinned maliciously.  
" Fine" she sighed.  
He looked at her and laughed and then started awhole fit of  
laughter and pointing between the two of them.  
  
When the tears of laughter had stopped rolling off their cheeks  
and the noise had died down, Kasumi had a sensible idea.  
" Should we start on Chem.?" she asked.  
"Sure"  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
" So that's how it's done. Get it?" Kasumi asked.  
" Yup!"  
" Really?"  
" Nope."  
She rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
" What is a poor girl to do?"  
" Play soccer with the annoying boy? " he hinted.  
She eyed his question page and replied cooly.  
" Only when this is done Mister Kamiya, or else..no soccer"  
" Awww....come on Kasumi, You know you want to" he pleaded.  
She remained stubborn.  
" I will say it in your language Mister Tai Kamiya. Do.  
Homework.Play.Soccer. You.get.it? "  
"Ack!" he cried and strained his brain once again to solve the   
annoying yet difficult questions on his page.  
  
A while later Tai was finished and they were out in the park  
playing a one on one game.  
" I SCORE!! WAHOO! " He wooped, jumping high in the air.  
A beeping noise came from his pocket. His face fell.  
He took out a small laptop and found a message from his sister,  
Kari ( Hikari).   
It read...  
" Tai! Come to the digital world! We need your help!  
Kari"  
" Oh..Kasumi..I kinda need to go to..." he started.  
" The digital world? I understand. Go hurry, quickly. " she sighed  
" Ok cya some other time! That pin still looks great on you! BYE!!"  
he yelled running off.  
" Bye.."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Kasumi was now lying on her bed once more, now singing her   
mother's lullaby.  
" Sweet Dreams,  
Goodnight.  
Don't let the bed bugs bite.  
  
Don't be crying,  
Coz I'll be lying,   
Right next to you.  
  
Close your eyes,  
Say bye bye.  
Sweet...Dreams "  
  
She sighed and then fell asleep.   
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
So! Kasumi is troubled eh? Well please R&R as many of my fics as you   
can! It really makes peoples' days! Also reveiw as many stories that  
don't have any reveiws, it makes people happier, plus you'll probably  
find out that their story is pretty good.  
Well here is a preveiw....  
  
' " Tai...I think.." she started to stammer.  
He interrupted.  
" Kasumi! I think I love Sora!"  
Her eyes widened in shock. Her heart was crushed. '  
  
Well bye bye y'all!  
Kaistaer 


	2. Confessions and wrong impressions

Chapter 2: Confessions and wrong impressions.  
_____________________________________________________  
AN: Tai seems to have been having alot of fun  
with Kasumi so she get's the feeling that he might   
like her in the way she likes him. Unfortunetley, he  
has his own confessions to make. What are they?  
Cya!  
Kip/Kaistaer  
_____________________________________________________  
  
" Somewhere, there'll be a place for us to be.  
Somewhere I will finally be set free.  
But until that somewhere comes to me,  
It'll only be an illusion to see.  
Coz everywhere I turn,  
There's always something new to learn.  
No time to crash and burn,  
It's my time to earn.  
By myself....  
  
I need to confess.   
This loneliness,  
in my heart.  
  
I know that it's just a big mess.  
But, I need you, I want you....  
for a start.  
  
( cue the guitar solo)  
  
I said, Somewhere there'll be a place for us..to be.  
I know, Somewhere I will finally be set free...  
But until then, you don't belong with me.  
It's just a good thing for me to see....  
Oh in my fantasy.  
  
Yeh I need to confess.  
This loneliness,  
is out of line...  
  
I know that it's just a big mess.  
But I need you, I want you...  
Oh please won't you be mine?.......  
  
( cue end of music and clunk.) "   
  
" Nice song " a voice called out from the background.  
" T..Thanx " Kasumi mumbled.  
" Did you guys write it yourself? " Izzy asked the  
band. ( Kasumi's band.)  
" Oh no...it was only Kasumi, that's why she sings it  
so well. We all like it though. It's cool. " Mai  
( Drummer,back-up singer and best-friend of Kasumi.  
Sort of knows about digi-world. )  
" Good song. So...are the 'NAOB's' gonna play that song  
friday night for your concert?"  
he asked curiosly.  
(The 'NAOB's was Kasumi's band. It stood for 'Not an   
ordinary band'. The lead singer and lead guitar was  
Kasumi herself. Drummmer was Mai and the bass guitar  
was Satomi, another good friend.)  
" Yeh, we though people might like it. It's called  
'The feeling I hold'. Are you coming to the concert? "  
Kasumi answered no longer blushing.   
" Sure thing, wouldn't miss it for the world!" Izzy  
exclaimed and they all blushed again calling him a   
'flatterer'.  
" Well you better pack up, school's nearly closed."  
" Yeh we will, cya Izzy"  
A chorus of "Cya Izzy!"'s echoed around the gym.  
He grinned and waved goodbye.  
  
____________________________________________________  
The days till Friday were spent at school,rehearsing  
and playing soccer and studying with Tai. She presumed  
that Sora still hadn't forgave him.  
" Taaiiii....don't say that!" Kasumi giggled.  
" Why shouldn't I?"  
" Because then I'll change my mind and we'll play soccer"  
" That's a bad thing? " he chuckled.  
" Stop it....I can't go. Need..to..practise....rehearsing.  
You know" she explained.  
" Okay okay...I guess I'll see you there then. " he sighed.  
" Don't sulk! I'll see you tonight then! Bye!" she joked  
and then hung up.  
She then exclaimed   
" BOYS! I'll never understand them!"  
" Cooommmeeee ooonnnn Kaaasssuuummiii......let's rehearse  
already! We have a big night tonight. It's our key to  
stardom!" Satomi said, her eyes shining.  
Mai and Kasumi groaned, that's what she said everytime.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
" And then life turns into such a bitch,  
It bites you right in the ass.  
And you doooonn'tt know what to do.  
  
It's too confusing how you treat me.  
It's like one minute you're happy, the next you're sad.  
One minute your fine, the other you're mad.  
  
You're the living contradiction,  
And I can't change the rules.  
You're the enigma,  
that I can't, no I can't work out baby.  
You're too 'wishy-washy'...  
and I'mmmm tooo confused!  
  
Yeh I'm too confused baby!   
Way too confused!  
  
(cue back-up (Kasumi and Mai) singing " Confused")  
  
You drive me up the wall,  
I just can't think at all.  
Coz you make me, make meeeeee....  
sooooooo......confused. "  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
" Thank you that was 'Confused'. Give it up for Satomi! "  
Kasumi yelled.  
The crowd roared out " Satomi!". Satomi blushed.  
" Ok, for the next and last ( the audience all sighed out an  
" Aww!") number, it's a new song I..er..hum..wrote. BUT we  
all play. IT's called 'The feeling I hold'!"  
The crowd roared again and the 'intro' began.  
  
" Somewhere there'll be a place for us to be..  
Somewhere I will finally be set free...."  
The crowd seemed to like this song and when the last lines  
were being sang, they seemed to join along although they  
didn't really know the words. Then there was silence as  
Kasumi sang her last line.  
  
" Oh please, won't you be mine? "  
The audience cheered and the band made their usual 'End-of  
Concert' speech.  
" Ok, it's the end of the concert! " Mai yelled.  
" But it's not the end for us! " Satomi added.  
" Thank you for coming and I hope one day, if we EVER get   
big, we can always count on the people that came to our  
first concerts..."Kasumi began.  
" Listened to our first songs" Mai added.  
" And gave us our first band memories." Satomi finished.  
" WE LOVE YOU ALL! " They chorused and everyone cheered.  
Then someone from the background yelled out  
" You will make it big! I know it! I'll make sure!".  
The band knew who it was. It was Bob from school.   
" Thank you Bob! I sure hope so. " Mai smiled at him.  
" Anyways, please come to any other of our concerts.  
Thank you for coming! Peace out! " Kasumi yelled and  
the crowd cheered back and then (reluctantly) started  
going back to their homes and away from the park.  
__________________________________________________________  
  
" That was great guys! " T.K yelled. They all gathered   
around.  
" Thanx!...You really think so? "  
All the 'digi-gang' nodded.  
Tai beamed at Kasumi. She smiled at him and for a crazy   
moment she just knew...that she had to tell him tonight.  
His face. Something about it made her know that he was  
going to say something VERY special.  
" Umm...Tai? "  
" Yes?"  
" Can you go over there with me? I need to talk. "  
Kasumi pointed to a clearing a little way off that was  
out of ear's reach.  
" Yeh! Sure! I need to say something too. " he replied   
smiling.  
Her heart skipped a beat.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Tai...I think.." she started to stammer.  
He interrupted.  
" Kasumi! I think I love Sora!"  
Her eyes widened. Her heart was crushed.  
All she could say was  
" Oh! ".  
" I know it sounds crazy Kasumi but well, we made up  
after you called and I had this strange feeling. It   
made me feel complete....you know? I mean why do we  
always fight? I mean she must feel something for me..  
right? " he whispered excitedly.  
" right" Kasumi answered quietley. Her heart slowly  
being wrenched out and stamped on. Tears were starting   
to well in her eyes.   
" Oh yeh, what did you want to say? " he asked seeing   
the look on her face.  
" Oh nothing" she mumbled.  
" Tell you what. I hope it works out" she smiled whilst  
dying inside.  
" You'll...you'll be VERY happy together..." she choked  
and ran off.  
Tai's face was quizical but he ran after her.  
  
" Where did Kasumi go? " he panted.  
" I think she ran home. She didn't even take her guitar  
back home with her. " Mai said worried.  
" Her face was in complete agony." Satomi added.  
Their faces were all alarmed.  
" Well, I'll go and check up on her when I give her back  
her guitar and mic. I hope she hasn't forgotten that I'm  
sleeping around. " Mai sighed and strolled to a car that  
seemed to be her mother's and put the equipment in and   
drove off with her father.  
________________________________________________________  
  
" Kasumi! What was wrong! You look...terrible."Mai  
exclaimed, VERY concerned.  
" I..Um..I felt really sick. Thanx for taking my stuff.  
I felt like I was gonna barf or something. " she sort  
of lied.   
" Oh ok..Well I have some song ideas and since I'm staying   
here..should we go over them? If that's ok with you. "  
Mai suggested.  
" Oh yeh! Sure....of course.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Kasumi was lying on her bed listening to Mai (who was  
perched on her chair) and grunting retorts.  
" How about finding love?" Mai suggested brightly.  
" How about losing it? " Kasumi grunted.  
" Can we please do something happy? So far I have been  
naming happy subjects and you have been changing them  
all to...well the opposite! What's wrong? You aren't  
normaly this snappy. "   
" I'm sorry Mai. I just...something horrible happenened  
and I never want to show my face in public EVER again."  
Mai patted her on the head sympatheticly and they got  
ready for the night. Kasumi starting to murmur the words  
of her mother's lullaby.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
So...what'cha think eh? Ok the lyrics I made myself.  
Why else is it so rubbish? Well here's a preveiw!  
'   
" You're like the living dead! You have to smile!"  
" Why bother? Someone will probably take it off my face."  
Kasumi retorted.  
" You don't even write songs anymore!" Mai sighed.  
" I do! I wrote loads! "   
" What I meant was songs that don't have 'I hate all guys'  
or 'All guys are jerks' repeated as their lyrics. "  
'  
Well g2g!  
Cya!  
Kaistaer 


	3. Deppression at Christmas

Chapter 3: Deppression at Christmas.  
AN: In this chapter Kasumi is still hurt and angry  
at herself and Tai and seeme to be sinking in the  
very grasps of self-pity. Tai tells Kasumi how wrong   
HIS confession went.. Oh no! Not more depression! Oh yeh,   
we got ALOT of murky feelings in this chapter.Strangely   
though,Kasumi lets go of her organised self and kills  
responsibility for once and joins Tai in his game.  
Also what is it with Satomi's curiosity for presents?  
Well have fun readin' folks!  
Kip/Kaistaer.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
  
" You're like the living dead! You have to smile!"  
" Why bother? Someone will probably take it off my face."  
Kasumi retorted.  
" You don't even write songs anymore!" Mai sighed.  
" I do! I wrote loads! "   
" What I meant was songs that don't have 'I hate all guys'  
or 'All guys are jerks' repeated as their lyrics. "  
Kasumi scowled.  
" Fine! Give me a moment then! I'll write a GREAT song and  
it WILL get us to the top spot. Just not in Odaiba. I   
promise! "   
" You sound like Satomi! Alright. I'll be back. I might   
aswell pick up some ice-cream, that'll make us BOTH feel  
better. " Mai chuckled.  
" Yum! Okay. It will make me feel better. Can you get a   
tub of Fdge Caramel Brownie? or Cookies 'n' Cream? "  
" Sure. See ya in a mo!"  
Mai walked out and Kasumi felt just a LITTLE bit better.  
Ice-cream,of course, was the best healing method of any  
broken heart.  
She then took out one of her many note-pads and looked  
at a blank page expectantly. Chewing her pencil as she  
looked. Suddenly a flashback of the previous night   
was played right infront of her eyes. Her face winced  
at the recollection and then she pursed her lips  
determinedly. Heartbreak, although painful was a great  
inspiration to write songs. She pressed hard as she wrote  
and tears were starting to fill her eyes.  
After about fifteen minutes, Mai walked back into Kasumi's  
room,panting.  
" I...got (long intake of breath) the...(more panting)  
ice-cream!" she then heaved the ice-cream onto Kasumi's  
table and callapsed on her bed.  
" Great" Kasumi mumbled half-heartily and then exclaimed  
"There! Done it!" which made Mai jump.  
Mai, seeing what made Kasumi grin, peered over to find  
the 'promised' song written heavily on Kasumi's notepad.  
It read...  
" God,please help me to remove this pain,  
That's been driving me insane.  
My eyes always water when I see him,  
And I ache from limb to limb.  
  
I thought he'd make me smile,  
But he made me cry.  
I thought he'd tell the truth,  
But the truth he told was lies.  
  
Man, I wish I'd die,  
Coz all I do is cry.  
I know this sounds so sappy,  
But I really thought, that he'd make me happy.  
  
I guess I was deluded to...  
believe that you'd loved me too.  
A fool to think that I had a chance.  
To win your love for me.  
  
I thought he'd make me smile,  
But he made me cry.  
I thought he'd tell the truth,  
But the truth he told was lies.  
  
Man,I wish I'd die,  
Coz all I do is cry.  
I know this sounds so sappy,  
But I really thought....  
Yes I thought he'd make me happy. "  
  
" Not bad" Mai approved.  
" Thanx, but you haven't heard it with music yet!"  
___________________________________________________  
  
Christmas was coming and although not everyone were  
christians in Odaiba, the shops and streets were  
decorated with fairy lights and tinsel. The streets  
also carried nature's own decoration, snow.  
The shops were often crowded with people, trying to  
get the best christmas bargains first. Often causing  
rivalries between friends, who wanted the very best  
for their own family.  
  
" So what have you got me then? " Satomi asked  
curiously, her hand getting dangerously close to   
Kasumi's shopping.   
" Where is your christmas spirit Satomi? It's a   
suprise! AND if you get any nearer to my shopping,  
you won't get a present." Kasumi replied.  
Satomi's hand shot out and was back in her usual   
possision, figgeting.  
" Well I can't wait till Christmas. Aren't we going  
to Matt's big Christmas bash? Are we performing?   
Or is Matt( Yamato)? " Mai giggled excitedly.  
" I think Matt's performing, he didn't say anything  
about us performing...did he? " Kasumi replied  
nervously.   
" Oh well! Who cares? We know Christmas carols...  
don't we? Besides Matt's band rocks. Their probably  
gonna get it big time. Like us! " Satomi piped up.  
Mai and Kasumi simulateously ( spelled wrong probably)  
rolled their eyes.  
" What? " Satomi asked, puzzled.  
The pair laughed.   
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Kasumi had sort of recovered from her 'heart-break' but  
netherless avoided Tai at all costs.  
It was hard to feel deppressed when the atmosphere is  
surrounded with pretty lights and decorations. Something  
about Christmas made her feel wholesome. Other holidays,  
for example, Valentine's Day, made Kasumi want to crawl in  
a small hole and die.( No prizes for the person who knows why!)  
  
Huddled around the kitchen table in Kasumi's apartment were  
the three friends, discusing ideas for any christmas songs.  
"Well I got one!" Satomi added brightly.  
It read...  
" It's time for Christmas cheer,  
So let's bring out the beer!  
No need to fear,  
Coz all I'm gonna cry are happy tears.  
  
Celebrate for the birth of a special baby,  
that gave us all these delights.  
Now it's time to see,  
All these christmas lights!  
  
It's time for Christmas cheer,  
So let's bring out the beer!  
No need to fear,  
Coz all I'm gonna cry are happy tears.  
  
A special night for you and me,  
A night beyond our wildest dreams.  
A little bit of fantasy,  
That is more than it seems.  
  
  
It's time for Christmas cheer,  
So let's bring out the beer!  
No need to fear,  
Coz all I'm gonna cry are happy tears. "  
  
" Hey, that sounds kinda catchy " Mai said  
to Satomi who was singing to her own words.  
We can sing that if Matt wants us to perform!" Satomi  
suggested.  
  
" That my friend is an exellent idea "  
________________________________________________________  
  
Fairy lights decorated most of the over filled gym hall.  
Matt's band was playing 'Rudolph the Red nose reighndeer  
and Kasumi and co had just arrived, peeved ( that was  
Kasumi) and strangely excited. Kasumi was peeved for two  
reasons.  
1. Was that she had to see/meet Tai and probably talk to him.  
2. Was that Matt had put the burden of singing for the whole  
second half of the party.  
" Matt is so irressponsible!" Kasumi spat.  
" Ah you're just pissed coz you have to se Taaiii!" Mai  
teased.  
" Humph!" was all Kasumi could say.  
They moved closer to the stage and ( to Kasumi's horror)  
found Tai,grinning from ear to ear.  
" Kasumi!" He exclaimed and hauled her away from her friends  
and out into the garden.  
His smile dropped. Tears were filling in his eyes.  
" K..k..asumi...s.she's with M.m.att. " he gasped and  
(to her suprise) burst into tears on her shoulder.  
Kasumi nearly fell down with his sudden weight. A very   
strange mixture of emotions filled her. One was pity and the  
other was relief of some sort. She hugged him close as  
a sign of comfort.   
" I was a fool Kasumi, a fool!" he sobbed.  
She affectionately patted him on the head.  
" Don't worry Tai, I'm here."  
" Thank God you are. I don't think I could get through  
this without you. You always know the right things to say."  
he wiped his face and then paused to look at her properly.  
Tai sniffed and then smiled.  
" You look nice tonight."  
She turned red.  
" I guess I'm all festive now. White outfit, red face..what  
a sight I must look!" she chuckled.  
A great burden was lifted from her. She realised now, how happy  
Tai's friendship made her.  
" Well, we better go back. I have to perform and you have to  
face Sora." she sighed.  
" Do we have to Kasumi? Can't we do..anything else? "  
" You know what Tai? I think I'll agree. Screw this party!  
I've got somewhere that'll make us both feel better!"  
Tai's face lightened up and Kasumi led him away from the  
cheerful faces of their friends and family.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
" Where's Kasumi and Tai? " Mai asked worried.  
" Who knows? But wherever they are, I bet they're having  
fun. " Satomi replied smiling.  
She then strung a note and then yelled out  
" Lets partaay!!!".  
" What are you doing?? " Mai hissed.  
" Playing, Tai and Kasumi aren't gonna appear, better make  
the best outta this party!"  
Mai groaned and then too started to sing.  
____________________________________________________________  
  
" Are we there yet? " Tai asked curiosly.  
" Nearly, just don't you dare open your eyes yet!"  
" Ok ok."  
A silence fell over the two of them and Kasumi gently  
whispered that he could open his eyes.  
As he opened them, he saw what could only be described as  
paradise. What Kasumi had shown him was a hill-top veiw of   
Odaiba. Almost everything was covered in pure white snow and  
shimmering lights.Lighting the dark sky arond it.  
Tai was speechless.  
" You like? " Kasumi grinned.  
He turned to face her. He was almost taken back by suprise.  
For a split second, he didn't know who the girl standing   
next to him was. Standing right next to him was an angel  
with dark nutmeg hair and snowflakes falling softly onto her  
hair and face. He was almost stunned, he had never really  
seen Kasumi in that sort of light.   
She sensed something wrong, or even different.  
" What's wrong? "   
Tai was taken back to earth. The person next to him was  
just plain ol' Kasumi, one of his closest friends.  
" Er...nothin'" he replied, turning red.  
Kasumi raised her eyebrow in suspicion but decided to drop it.  
" This is where I go sometimes." she explained.  
" It's beautiful "  
" That's what I think."  
They stared at each other in silence.  
Kasumi shuffled nervously.  
" Umm...well, it looks like we'll be spening Christmas up  
here." she piped up brightly.  
" Wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world" Tai added,  
and to his delight, Kasumi blushed. Everthing was back to  
normal. Well....almost.  
___________________________________________________________  
  
So I know it is a little cheesy but, I've been watching  
teen-fliks! What do u expect?Well here's the preveiw!  
  
' " Your kidding! Bob...you are soo lying!"   
" Nope I'm not! He wants to hear you play! He's really  
interested in your songs and you!"  
" OH BOB I LOVE YOU!!" Mai exclaimed, embracing her boyfriend.  
" You can repay me later" he grinned at his escastic girlfriend.'   
  
Well cya!  
Kaistaer 


	4. Every Musicians Dream

* * *

Chapter 4: Every Musicians Dream  
  
AN: um the title says it all!   
Ah ok!! I admit it! What Kasumi does is my dream  
too. Oh come on! What happens to Kasumi's band is what   
EVERY musician wants!  
It's every musicians Dream................  
( ya like how I handled that? lol)  
adios amigossssss  
Kai

* * *

* * *

" Crank up the guittarr!! coz I want to be where yyoou  
arrreee! I like to spit on........."  
Kasumi turned around slowly. Almost dropping her   
custom designed electric guitar.

" hi....Kasumi...what the heck are u doing? "

" h..h hi? What the heck u doing here??" Kasumi   
said whilst her cheeks started going flaming red.

" What was the 'spit' about? Is that like a new song   
that ur planning on? Jeez, this is a whole new side to  
you Kasumi, I think ur letting ur hair down for once.  
I am proud of you cousin!"

" Ah shaddup Sora!"

The two looked at each other and then grinned.  
Kasumi put down her guitar and embraced her cousin warmly.

" I missed you Kasumi " Sora whispered.

" I missed you too Sora "

They were quiet for awhile and then Sora decided to make  
conversation.

"It's like I hardly see u! With the digi-world and Matt.  
And with u and the band and...Taiiiii" Sora teased.

Kasumi blushed.

" We're ...we're just...good "

" Friends? yeh I know where THAT's gonna LEAD!!"

Kasumi gave Sora a slight push and protested that she  
only thought of Tai as a 'good friend'.

" Ok, girl, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

They both giggled and talked about things that were  
happening in their lives when

BANG!  
The door burst open.  
Kasumi and Sora almost jumped at the sound.

" Yo Yo yo Kasumi...WE have come to..."

Satomi and Mai stopped short.

" Oh....Sora....sorry..." Mai blushed.   
  
Sora burst out laughing.

" No no, it's okay. Are you all gonna re-hearse?"

They all nodded dumbly.

" We were going to practise Kasumi's new song."

" Ok, well I had to leave soon anyways. Um Kasumi,   
call me okay?"

" Ok, cya Sora! " Kasumi smiled.

Sora left the apartment smiling and left the   
three friends to start their daily re-hearsal.

* * *

" I know this sounds so sappy...but I really   
thought, he'd make me happy!" 

" That sounded good! K girls I guess that was  
a wrap!"

The three friends gave each other high fives   
and then out of nowhere a person burst through  
the door.   
Mai screamed.

A grin emerged from the dripping wet stranger...

It was........................................

" BOB!!"  
Mai ran towards him and jumped on to his back.

Bob laughed and moved her into his arms and   
hugged her close.

" Guess what?" he asked them grinning from ear to ear.

" What? " they all chorused, pretending not to be  
interested.

" You know when I said that I'd make you famous?"

"yessss" Satomi said, her eyebrows rising.

" Well my father's friend has a client that HAPPENS  
to be a record manager and so I HAPPENED to talk to   
him about the Naobs and..."

"YOUR KIDDING!" Satomi almost screamed.

Bob grinned even more (if that's possible) and continued.

" Nope, I'm not. Anyway, He wants to see you play!"

" You're kidding Bob! You are soo lying!"

" Nope, I'm not. He wants to hear you play! HE's   
really interested in your songs and you!"

" OH BOB I LOVE YOU!!" Mai exclaimed and embraced  
her boyfriend.

" You can repay me later" he grinned at his escastic   
girlfriend.

* * *

After all the screamings of " I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!"  
and all the huggings and jumping had diminished, the   
band and Bob went out to treat themselves to some  
Chinese food.

* * *

" So you three make the NAOBs? " the manager of  
'Interscope records' asked.  
The three nodded shyly.  
"Great! Now, I'd like you three to get to those instruments  
over there and play a song ok? "  
Kasumi,Mai and Satomi looked at eachother and Kasumi  
mouthed the words "Wrong impression" so that they would  
know which song to sing.  
"Uh, we're singing a song we made called, wrong impression"  
Mr.Hizuki ( Interscope record dealer) smiled and leaned  
back on his chair looking expectantly at them.  
Kasumi gulped, she felt like she was going to be sick.  
She looked at Mai and Satomi who looked like they felt  
the same. She nodded to Mai and Mai yelled out  
" A one,two,three four!"  
And then started the beat of the opening.  
Kasumi's fingers shook as she played but somehow managed to   
sing.  
"God please help me remove this pain,  
That's been driving me insane.  
I hate it when I see him  
And I ache from limb to limb.."  
They sang the song perfectly and Mr.Hizuki smiled.  
" That's great girls. I guess Bob was right, how would  
the NAOBs like to be part of Interscope records?"  
The three friends screamed and ran over to hug Mr.Hizuki.

* * *

" It's very lucky I found you three, I needed a new band  
that would fill in a role in the states. However, I am  
asking something big of you, I am asking for the NAOBs to  
move to America. We will provide accomodation and food  
and clothes since you'll be sponsored but, the question is  
will you be prepared to leave your family and friends?"

This dawned on Kasumi. She'd leave the digi-gang. Her   
father,...Tai.  
" Leave to america? " Kasumi choked.  
" I am asking to much aren't I? Well, if it's a bonus,  
I would like Bob to come with you, he seems to manage  
you quite well."  
" Bob a manager?" Mai burst out and then laughed.  
That meant that both Mai and Satomi were in for the idea.  
On one hand Kasumi's dreams of the NAOBs finally being big  
would happen but at the same time she didn't want to leave  
Odaiba. Tai and her were finally getting somewhere. She  
knew that they were waiting for her decision. She was the  
lead vocalist, the main songwriter. Kasumi looked around  
helplessly. She needed to choose now. All four of them   
looked at her expectantly.  
Kasumi suddenly remembered that Tai didn't feel THAT  
particualar way for her anyway, and it wasn't necersarily  
goodbye forever. Yes it was. If she said yes, life would  
change, if she said no she'd miss a chance of a lifetime  
for a guy she didn't even know liked her back.   
It would be selfish of her to kill the dreams of both her  
and her friends.  
"Yes, as long as it's ok with my, my dad." she said at  
last, mumbling, she decided was something she should  
really get rid of.

* * *

" America? You're going to AMERICA? But,but....who will  
I talk to Kasumi? Can't I come too? Oh, man! I'm gonna miss  
you!"  
There was a silence when Tai quietly asked when she was leaving.  
" This week-end " she choked, tears welling in her eyes.  
" Oh. How about school? How about your dad? How about...me?"  
he sighed.  
" Tai, for once in my life I'm getting something I've always  
wanted and instead of being second best, I'm finally getting  
something. Can't you atleast be happy for me? "  
"I'm sorry Kasumi. I am happy for you but at the same time I  
dont want to lose you. "  
" I know.But I won't leave your heart...I mean your mind.  
We can still e-mail and write and phone. It's not like  
I'm leaving you for ever"  
They both sighed. Kasumi had been right. Things would never  
be the same again.  
" This feels so surreal. I've always wanted this to happen,  
now it has I dont know if I want it. Tai, please be there   
when I leave on Saturday. Please, I'll need for you to be   
there. I..I want you...to be happy for me. Ok? "  
" I'll be there, don't worry. I promise.6pm right? "  
" Right. You sure you're coming? You're not gonna miss it?  
" Why would I miss saying goodbye to you? You're one of my best   
friends. I promise I'll be there. I have to go, I'll cya then"  
" Sure"  
Kasumi hung up the phone and sighed.  
Slowly a smile crept up her face, she was a little excited about  
it all. Maybe things were going to turn out ok after all.

Ok, see what happens next when they finally leave for a new life!

* * *

Preveiw=  
' Everyone began hugging each other again. It was getting  
closer and closer to 6 o'clock. Kasumi anxiously checked  
her watch for the third time.'   
  
Cya then my loves!  
Kai


	5. Closing of Chapter One Odaiba

Chapter 5 : Closing of chapter 1; Odaiba  
  
AN: Wow haven't updated in awhile!! Ok here goes..In this   
  
chapter Kasumi and friends are leaving for the U.S.A where  
  
they can finally begin to record their songs and try to   
  
fulfil their dreams of recognition. Will Tai make it in   
  
time to say goodbye to Kasumi? Find out in this chapter!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Kai

* * *

Kasumi glanced around her bedroom. This was finally it.  
  
She was leaving Odaiba. She was on her way to achieving   
  
her goal, her reverie. She noticed how bare some of the   
  
shelves and cupboards looked. She sat on her bed and memories  
  
came flooding back. This was where she, on many occassions,  
  
had cried, had laughed and had lay awake at night just  
  
thinking about better days. This was where she had penned  
  
so many songs, read so many comic books and done so many  
  
assignments.  
  
Kasumi stepped out of her bedroom and found that her Dad  
  
had returned from work. His eyes were morose as he learnt  
  
of her news. He simply sighed and then smiled at her  
  
through his fatigue and said  
  
"I'm so proud of you. I will always support you like your  
  
mother did. If the music business doesn't work out then you  
  
are always welcome back home. I love you and you know  
  
that I'll miss having you around. Don't forget to call   
  
and write to your ol' dad every now and then."  
  
She had hugged him and things seemed alright.   
  
Now, now he looked as lonely as ever. He looked at her   
  
and grinned. She realised that it was dawning on him  
  
that she was leaving tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was  
  
a new day, a new life, a new beginning.

* * *

"I can't believe it. I can't believe you're leaving. All of   
  
you!".  
  
"Don't worry Sora, we'll see each other again. After all   
  
we do have the same last name. It won't be hard to find  
  
my cousin!" Kasumi chuckled.  
  
" I know, I know",Sora said through her steady tears,   
  
" But I'm gonna miss you a hell of a lot and I'm sure  
  
everyone feels the same. Now give me another HUG!".   
  
Everyone began hugging each other again. It was getting  
  
closer and closer to 6 o'clock. Kasumi anxiously checked  
  
her watch for the third time.  
  
" I got something for ya guys," began Matt,"As a fellow  
  
band, the Teenage Wolves present The N.A.O.Bs with this".  
  
Matt handed a scrapbook to Kasumi. It read 'Band Memories'  
  
on its metallic red,blue and green cover.  
  
Kasumi prised open its pages and saw that Matt had stuck  
  
in all their gig tickets and pictures of them performing  
  
and even leaflets and programs where they had experienced  
  
their first band memories.  
  
" Matt, it's beautiful! Where did you get all these? I  
  
can't believe you kept them!" Satomi exclaimed.  
  
Matt blushed and informed them that it took him quite some  
  
time to recover all the articles and pictures.   
  
" Half of it's empty!"  
  
"That's because you got more stuff to stick in." Matt winked.  
  
They all thanked him and the other 'Teenage Wolves' for the  
  
scrapbook and for all their support.  
  
Kasumi checked her watch again,it was dangerously approaching  
  
time for departure.

* * *

" Oh I forgot to mention!",Izzy turned holding out a small  
  
box, " Tai said he wanted to give this to you. He said that  
  
he can't make it that he wanted me to give this."  
  
"Oh" was all Kasumi managed to say. He promised her he would be   
  
at the airport, to say goodbye to her.   
  
" All passengers on Flight 4112 to Los Angeles,California must  
  
now go to Gate 42".  
  
Kasumi stood there, not wanting to take the box out of Izzy's  
  
hands. She wanted to cry out loud and scream til she no longer  
  
had any voice left inside her. He had PROMISED. He always  
  
promised and he never kept any of them. Why was she such a fool  
  
to fall for it every single time? He said he would try to get out  
  
of his prior commitment. Why did he do this to her? Why did he   
  
always want to make her cry and laugh at the same time? Why  
  
did he always get to her in ways no one else could.  
  
" Kasumi? It's our final call. We gotta go" Bob stated, his hand  
  
on her shoulder.  
  
"Kasumi? The box? Aren't you gonna take it?" Izzy asked, slightly  
  
confused.  
  
Kasumi shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Tell him I don't want it and I don't want his sympathy anymore"   
  
she replied and swiftly turned on her heel and started to walk   
  
away.   
  
She turned only to wave goodbye at the rest of them and walked  
  
on clutching her bags in anger. She stopped briefly and siezed  
  
her hat. She then viciously tore off her hat pin, the one Tai  
  
had given her and through it violently in the trash can near her.  
  
"Stupid Tai!" she muttered under her breath and placed the hat  
  
back on her head and went onwards to her destination.

* * *

Tai slouched on the nearby bench.   
  
'I am such a coward' he thought inwardly.   
  
"I can't even say goodbye to her. I wouldn't know what to say.   
  
Good luck! Have a good time leaving my life! And now it's too late.  
  
She's on a plane, hating me. I hate myself" he muttered to himself  
  
and then kicked a the can that had rolled to him, guided by the wind.

* * *

Odaiba was over and Kasumi didn't know whether Los Angeles would  
  
be any better. She wasn't sure whether she was happy or sad about  
  
matters. She couldn't shake Izzy's words away. How could Tai be so..  
  
so cold? Didn't he realise that she had feelings as well?  
  
Kasumi sighed and turned over to face the window. Satomi lay asleep  
  
next to her and Mai and Bob were behind talking in hushed voices.  
  
They were concerned about her. It didn't take a genius to know why.  
  
She hadn't exactly acted very calm about the situation and she didn't  
  
know why she suddenly became that angry. Kasumi caught sight of her  
  
hat and the hole she had made in it.   
  
'That's what you did to me Tai.' she mused and slowly fell asleep  
  
despite the fact that Satomi was snoring like a thunderclap  
  
beside her.

* * *

heh heh...so that's it for now folks!  
  
See ya next time!!  
  
Here's a preview  
  
' " And this is where you will be staying for now"..  
  
Satomi ran excitedly to the bathroom. Before long she exclaimed  
  
"OH my GOD THEY HAVE SUCH A BIG BATH BASIN!! AND THE SOAPS..THE  
  
SOAPS OH THEY ARE SO CUTE!!!".  
  
Kasumi turned to Mai and they burst out laughing before joining  
  
Satomi in raiding the mini-bar and cabinets. ' 


End file.
